


Art for Anything you say can and will be used against you... by Zara_Zee

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Written for an anonymous prompt at LJ's Letskinkjensen community:Jensen is a petty criminal who gets arrested by Jared at frequent intervals. Though Jared has to release him every single time he soon notices that Jensen is turned on by getting handcuffed. Guess what happens?





	Art for Anything you say can and will be used against you... by Zara_Zee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything you say can and will be used against you...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462663) by [Zara_Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zee/pseuds/Zara_Zee). 



> The credit for a lot of these images goes to big_heart_june! she is my HERO!! Thank you to sw0rdy for listening to me chat shit about artwork ;) and looking through the work! Also, I have been dying to art for miss zara_zee forever, so YAY! Still think they're tasteful bb! ;)


End file.
